After the War
by Arana'a
Summary: after the war, the Golden Trio return to hogwarts for their final year. i have brought some characters back to life. please read and review. GW/BZ, RW/PP HP/LL. i have kept ermione's pairing a secret. you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise News

This is what happens after the war. I made Fred Weasly alive for this one, along with Dobby, for my friend Keara. This is a Dramione, caused I like it, and if any one has a problem… tough luck!

Chapter 1: Surprise News

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was wondering what had woken him up from his dream when he heard a scream. Hermione. Who else could it be? He jumped out of bed, ran out the door and started down the stairs faster than he had ever done before. As he was going down, he was joined by Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. They all entered the kitchen in a heap, and saw Hermione being embraced by Mrs. Weasly. What stunned them all is that they were both squealing quietly.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, always strait to the point.

"I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione almost yelled at them. The immediately surrounded her, giving their congratulations.

"Hey Hermione, mind ignoring us for the year?" asked Fred

"That means every thing we do as well." Continued George, distinguishable by his single ear.

Fred and George were joining the Golden Trio for their 7th year as they had skipped 7th year to start a joke shop. Every one had to redo the year, as the teaching standards hadn't been very good during the war. This meant that the first year numbers were going to double. This was because the teachers didn't want the sge to change for the first years, and they didn't want to keep any students waiting.

"I might." Hermione teased "but the Head Boy might not"

"Do you know who the head boy is" asked Ron, who was gong through the cupboards in an attempt to find breakfast

Hermione immediately lost her good humour. "yeah, I do." She said darkly

"Who is it?" asked Harry, worried by her sudden change in mood

"Malfoy." She said after a pause "the new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy"


	2. Chapter 2 Train Ride

This is chapter 2. I might have babbled on a bit because I didn't know what to do. Please send some ideas.

Disclaimer: although I would love to say that Harry Poter is all mine(mwahahaha) I regret to admit (total shock) that I do not own Harry Potter. I will now let you read my chapter, and I will go away so I can cry for a bit (stop staring!)

Chapter 2: The Train Ride part 1

The 1st of September came all too soon. Every one had spent the Summer Holidays wondering why Professor McGonagall had made Malfoy the Head Boy. Hermione had read out the rules she had as Head Girl and had come across a rule stating that she would be sharing a private dorm with the Head Boy. If they wanted to share the password, they would have to ask Professor McGonagall first.

"this is just great!" stormed Ron when he heard the news. "If that little ferret tries anything I will kill him in the most long and painful way possible!" he had been like that for a whole week before Hermione told him that if he carried on like this she would have to give him a detention for the first month of school. He had shut up after that, but had gone to the orchard for a long time to swear.

In the last week of holidays, they had rushed to Diagon Alley to buy their things for school. They had al bought their books, and had gone shopping for any extra items. Harry, having been made Quidditch team captain once again, had bought a whole new set of Nimbus 3000's for his team. Hermione had gone to buy items she would need for studying, and Ron had gone to pick up some treats for Hedwig and Piqwidgeon. Ginny had gone with Harry to buy the brooms, and Fred and George had gone to their joke shop to make sure every thing was in order. They had gotten a nasty shock when they found professor McGonagall in the shop. She said that she was there to make sure that no Hogwarts students didn't buy any of their products, as it wasn't helpful to their education. It was due to quick thinking on Fred's part (he started an argument with her on how important their products were to the students, and how they helped relieve the students boredom) that George managed to pass the message to some students that they would be selling from the school and to pass on the message.

Now, they were at the train station, boarding the train. Hermione had stayed a while so she could give them all (excluding Ginny) a lecture on how to behave during the school year, and that they would be punished harder than other students if they misbehaved as they were her friends. She soon said goodbye, to every ones relief as she had to go to the Heads Carriage. The train had already left the station long ago, and she was late.

"If Malfoy tries anything with her…" started Ron as soon as Hermione had left, but was cut off by Harry.

"You'll kill him in the longest and most painful way possible. Yes Ron, we know." He said tiredly, sick of Ron's rants "but you know, he won't because he believes her to be a filthy mud blood, and that she is to far below him for him to even consider her. I would be more worried about him torturing or hexing her than him seducing her."

"How can you be so calm about this!" demanded Ron "he could seduce her just to embarrass and hurt her, and he could hex her so she can't say any thing. He could rape her, and you are just sitting there calmly as if nothing will happen!"

"Ron, you're acting as if you are her jealous boyfriend. You told her during the holidays that you couldn't see her any more because there was no spark in your relationship, and she accepted that. You have to understand that although she is your friend, you are not dating her." Accused Ginny

"I'm worried about her!" replied Ron heatedly without batting an eyelid. It was by this that they knew that he wasn't lying

"Any way Ron, Hermione's smart enough not to fall for Malfoy's tricks. And she knows how to fight better than, most people since the war. She could beat Malfoy even if he used the Unforgivable Curses. She'll be able to counter any spell he used," said Harry reassuringly.

Meanwhile, at the Heads carriage…

Hermione walked towards the Heads compartment and paused outside the door. '_time to face your life long enemy, and the person you had hoped would die during the war'_ Hermione thought to herself as she opened the door. She saw Malfoy lying along one of the seats with his eyes closed. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, and his tie was undone and hanging around is neck. He opened his eyes and looked at her

"I think that you have the wrong compartment. This is for Heads only, and you are definitely not the Mud blood Granger!" he said scathingly, but not with the sneering voice he had used in the previous years, and she realized that this was how he normally spoke to girls. Any way, how could he not recognise her? She hadn't changed that much over the summer. "for your information, Malfoy, I am the _mud blood_ Granger, as you put it. And I have not found the wrong compartment, as I am Head Girl."

He just stared at her with his mouth open.

"shut your mouth, you look like you're trying to catch flies!" snapped Hermione as she sat down. She pulled out a book and began to read, soon getting lost in her book. After a while, she looked over the top of her book and saw that Malfoy had gone to sleep. She looked over him, taking in the way he had changed over the summer. He had changed so much, that the only thing about him that she had recognised was his ash blond hair. He had grown it, and it hung just above his shoulders, and was currently hanging across his face. His cheek bones were more pronounced, and his features looked fragile, as if he hadn't eaten in a while. But he had always looked like that. Despite his fragileness, he had muscles. Like Harry, his build was wiry. '_must come from being a seeker'_ she mused to herself. She went back to her reading, not noticing that he had been watching her closely through his eyelashes.

Soon, she began to feel sleepy, so she put her book away, and stretched out along the seat. She sighed contentedly, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Train Ride part 2

Hey all. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have been busy with school work (despite the fact that it's been the last two weeks of school). This will be Draco's perspective on the train ride (that's why it's called Train Ride part 2).

Love ya'll. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter characters, but I'm thinking of adding my own character in. see below for details (at the bottom of the page)

Draco P.O.V.

Draco said goodbye to his mother and boarded the train. He headed for the Slytherin compartment.

"Hey Draco." Said Blaise Zabini as he entered. Blaise had been Draco's best friend since they were 4.

"Hey," said Goyle quietly, still getting over the loss of Crabbe.

"Hello Drakie." Said Pansy, who was bored out of her mind. Despite common belief that Pansy Parkinson was whiny, bitchy, stupid slut, she was actually a really nice girl who only put up a show to the public to hide any of her flaws.

"hello. I've come to say goodbye, cause I've been made Head Boy. I have to spend the train ride with the Head Girl, so I can get to know her." Replied Draco irritatedly.

"What's the matter mate?" asked Blaise, who had known Draco for so long that he knew when something was up.

"I have to spend the train ride with Granger!" he spat with contempt

"Why?" aked Goyle, who wasn't very bright

"Because she's the head Girl!" Draco came close to screaming, and several passing people looked around in alarm.

"Hey calm down Draco," said Pansy "it's just a train ride,"

"It's not just the train ride, it's the night patrols, the things we'll have t prepare and plan together, like balls, the decorations we have to supervise, that I have to be her partner for every ball…" Draco would have continued, except he had run out of breath

"any thing else?" asked Blaise sarcastically "it won't be that bad, you only have to see her for those things, and you'll be spared the sight of her during classes."

"No I won't!" replied Draco angrily "our timetables have been rearranged so that we have all of our classes together. It doesn't help that we chose all of the _same_ subjects either. That, and we have to share the Heads dorm!" every one had heard about the Heads dorm, and that most Heads ended up married.

"I feel really sorry for you mate!" said Blaise pityingly "why don't you tell us the password for the Heads dorm, and then we'll be able to come and save you from that hideous demon's torture" Blaise, who had always been one for dramatics, had gotten up in the middle of the carriage, with one hand across his brow, and the other in the air. Draco gave him a shove, and laughed when he landed on his butt, with a surprised look on his face.

"I can't" he said between snorts of laughter, "I gotta ask McGonagall if I can give you the password first." He said goodbye after he had managed to get a hold on his features, and left for the Heads carriage. When he got there, he found that the carriage was empty, so he stretched out on one of the seats, and loosened his tie. After a while, he began to feel drowsy, so he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and completely undid his tie. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard the carriage door open. He stayed still for a moment, and then opened his eyes to a vision of beauty. There was an angel standing in the doorway. She had waist-length brown ringlets, which she had hung loose. Her eyes were large and brown, and he swore he could see gold flecks in them, and her complexion was clear, and as pale as ivory. His eyes travelled down her body, and he saw that she had curves in all the right places. His eyes paused for a moment over her chest. All in all, she was perfect.

""I think that you have the wrong compartment. This is for Heads only, and you are definitely not the Mud blood Granger!" he said, glad that his voice didn't break, but he thought that he spoken a little too harshly. Then, to his absolute surprise, she responded with:

"For your information, Malfoy, I am the _mud blood_ Granger, as you put it. And I have not found the wrong compartment, as I am Head Girl." Her voice was scathing, but she looked absolutely shocked, and his mouth fell open.

"oh shut your mouth, you look like your trying to catch flies" she snapped at him, and he shut his mouth with a click. She sat down opposite him, and pulled out a book

'_typical Granger. She's not supposed to get that hot… Wait! Did I just call Granger hot? I can't believe I just did that!'_

'_Just go to sleep Draco, & get your mind off her'_ Draco close his eyes, and attempted to sleep, but the rustling of pages, as the Head Girl read 'Hogwarts: a History' yet again, kept him up. So, he decided to watch her through his eyelashes. After a while, he noticed that she bit her lips while she read, making her lips a lovely shade of pink, while that sun streaming through the window behind her added a lovely golden tint to her hair. Her hair and her eyes really complemented her skin tone, and wondered how she kept it so perfect. Just then, he noticed that she was looking at him, and he froze, making sure that his breathing was even. He watched as her eyes travelled down his body, and he resisted the urge to say "like what you see Granger?"

He heard her sigh, and saw her stretch out along the opposite seat, and fall asleep. Very soon, he began to feel sleepy, and as his eyes closed, he wondered how he felt about the new Hermione Granger.

So, what you think. Please send reviews on what you think I could do. Also, I am adding a knew character, and I want a name for them. They can be either a boy or girl, and I will choose the best name. You can also send in the characters personality and any other details if you want. Please send in the characters name and details through review, so hut the blue button!

Love ya!


	4. Authors Note

**He ya'll**

**I'm going to be going to Sydney for two weeks, so I won't be able to update for a while. Please keep sending in those reviews.**

**Could you please send in your character descriptions so I can choose a new character for my story. **

**Oh yeah! Could you please send in any pairings tat you think would be appropriate. Make 'em as weird and wacky as you want. My story already has 2 pairings: Draco/Hermione and Ginny/Blaise. I'm a bit undecided about whether or not it should be Ginny/Blaise, or Ginny/Harry. Please send in your ideas.**

**Merry Christmas every one**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey-o every one!

Sorry about taking soo long to update, but after arriving home from my holiday, I was hit by a terrible case of Writer's Block. Whilst recovering from Wb, I was hit by a new idea (inspired by stories of the same kind). I am going to change my story from a Dramione to a Hermione/Tom Riddle pairing. _Ducks to avoid all the flying debris_.

After you've gotten over your anger fits, please read this chapter to see how I got out of the Dramione.

Disclaimer: unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me, but soon, I will have a character of my own. Mwahaha! (Yes I am weird. WEIRD PEOPLE RULE!)

Chapter 4 Even More Surprises

As soon as the train landed, Hermione and Draco headed to the Head's office, summoned for a meeting. There, they found Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy waiting with Professor McGonagall.

At the sight of his parents, Draco smirked at Hermione, and she wondered if he knew what was going on.

"Welcome Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall "you have been summoned here for a very important meeting. As you know, your 18th birthday's are approaching, held on the 13th of November"

"unfortunately." Muttered Hermione

"What's the matter Granger? I would think that you would be happy to share a birthday with me" smirked Draco

"Shut up Malfoy" snapped Hermione

"Thankyou!" snapped McGonagall "now the relevance of this date is that glamour will fade off of you, Ms. Granger. It has been in place since your 1st birthday."

"What does this mean, Professor?" asked Hermione suspiciously

"it means Ms. Granger, that you are not Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn, but Hermione Cassidy Malfoy, pureblood, and twin of Draco Malfoy." Said McGonagall calmly. There was a moment of stunned silence before it was broken by the yells of Draco and Hermione.

"Whaat! I am not related to Malfoy!"

"I am not related to that buck-toothed thing!"

"I am a Gryffindor, not some loser Slytherin!"

"Slytherin's are soo better than Gryffindorks"

"Shuttup _Ferret_!"

"You can't tell your superior's to shut up, mudblood!"

"I see no one superior in front of me! All I see is a whining ferret!"

"I'm a pureblood granger. I am better than you!"

"Blood means nothing Malfoy. I am far better at magic than you could ever hope to be!"

"Know-it-all beaver!"

"Bouncing ferret"

"Buck-tooth book-worm!"

Arrogant toerag"

"Snarky Gryffindork"

"Resorting to name calling are we Malfoy?"

"You started it"

"So mature as well"

"SILENCE!" yelled Professor McGonagall, and both the head Boy and Girl looked towards her, "you are both acting like first years. Now, Ms. Granger-Malfoy I should say, you have a choice here-"

"I can continue as Hermione Granger?" Hermione cut in eagerly, the look on her face matched by Draco

"No. that is not an option. Your choice is that you may either have the glamour removed now, or you may wait for it to fade on your birthday" said McGonagall sternly.

As Hermione considered her options, Draco moved to stand beside his parents

"did you know about this?" he asked quietly they were both looking unemotional about the whole situation, although a brief look of shock had passed over Narcissa's face as they had argued

"No," said his father emotionlessly "all we were told was that they had found a lead on your sister."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" hissed Draco from between clenched teeth, angry for some reason

"We had to hide her, as the Dark Lord had only allowed one child. We did not think that he would ever fall, and we did not want you to worry unnecessarily. We thought we would never see her again." Said Narcissa, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" asked Draco unthinkingly?

"On your 1st birthday, we had put her in an orphanage, and we intended to keep and eye on her. However, there was a mix up with the babies, and in the confusion, we lost her." Narcissa's voice was unemotional, but her eyes betrayed the pain she felt. Lucius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they turned to watch as Hermione made her decision.

"Alright professor, I've made my decision." She said quietly, not looking at the other 3 Malfoys. "I would like the glamour removed now, so as to avoid confusion later on."

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, if you please." Said McGonagall

Lucius Malfoy rose gracefully from his seat, and pointed his ash wand at Hermione. As he did, he noticed that there was a glimmer of far in her eyes, probably from having an ex death eater point his wand at her. With a flick of his wrist, a stream of black smoke surrounded her.

Hermione P.O.V.

The smoke felt like steam, and as it surrounded her, she could feel her body changing. She felt her hair grow heavy and fall against her back, while the bones of her face changed. She could feel it as she grew taller, while her shirt tightened around her breasts, and her skirt around her hips. As the black smoke cleared, she heard Malfoy gasp.

Draco P.O.V

He watched as the black smoke cleared from around Hermione

_Wait! When did it become Hermione?_

And gasped as he saw her.

She was taller than, almost as tall as he was, and her face! It was almost like his, except her nose was reminiscent of his fathers, and the cheekbones were closer to his mothers. Her hair was the same silvery blonde as his, except it was slightly curly, reminding his of his Aunt Bellatrix. Her breasts were larger, and her shirt was now obviously too tight. Her skirt was now shorter, and displayed a sinful amount of leg, and she stood as if she were about to dance.

"Well Granger, I suppose you are a Malfoy after all." He managed to croak out.

"I don't need your snarky comments ferret!" she snapped at him, although her voice was now rather melodious, as if she were singing.

_Wait singing? Next thing you know Draco, you'll be a poet, the way you're going._

"What's the matter? Can't say Draco?" he asked to hide his shock. She turned to look at him, and he had to stop himself from jumping. Her eyes were the same as his, although they showed a lot more emotion than his did. _Ah well, she would learn to hide her emotions later._

"There can be no doubt now. You are our daughter" said his mother quietly

"Yes I suppose I am." Replied Hermione

_Stop saying that! _He thought _she may be your sister, but she is still the Mud Blood Granger…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Enter." Called McGonagall, and the door opened to reveal a bedraggled Potter.

"Sorry for disturbing you professor, but do you know where Hermione is?" ha asked once he had caught his breath.

"Yes Mr. Potter. She is here." Said McGonagall, gesturing to Hermione.

"What?" he asked

"I'm Draco's twin Harry, and they've just told me now. Imagine all the trouble we could have been spared, especially in 2nd year." Said Hermione dryly.

"Hermione?" potter asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes harry. Who did you think it was, the queen of England?"

"No need to be sarcastic." Muttered potter.

"Was there something you wanted potter, or did you just come to grace us with you're holy presence?" asked Draco

_I don't like the way his eyes stayed on Hermione-it's not Hermione!-*sigh* I'll just call her Cassidy, and save myself the trouble. Where was I? Oh yeah-wait! I already sound like a jealous brother! Remember Draco, she is granger, who turned out to be your sister. Remember it! Granger was pretty hot any-_

"WHAT!" Hermione-_Cassidy, Draco, Cassidy!_ - came close to screaming.

"Eh? What happened?" asked Draco, snapped out of his thoughts.

Pay attention Malfoy!" snapped harry.

"She never told me anything, she never even mentioned her feelings, and now she wants me to plan her wedding?" her – _Cassidy!_ – was coming close to sounding hysterical.

"What happened?" asked Draco again.

"Ginny is engaged to Zabini, and she wants me to plan her wedding!" snapped Cassidy.

"Why you?" asked his mother.

"Because if her mother does it, then no-one will get peace, and every one will go nuts." Said Cassidy, a little calmer than before.

"Wait! Blaise asked Weaselette to marry him?" asked Draco incredulously

_I can't believe he didn't tell me!_

"Yes Draco. Aren't you paying attention?" asked her – _Cassidy, Draco! And don't forget it!_

"So its Draco now, is it?" he asked slyly.

"I can't call you Malfoy, because I am a Malfoy, and ferret just gets silly, after a while." She replied.

"Okaay." Said harry, "now that you know about Ginny's wedding, why don't we go down to the feast. You can yell at Ginny later, in the common room. Wait! You are still in Gryffindor aren't you?" he asked worriedly

_Please be in Gryffindor! Then I don't have worry about all the boys in Slytherin leering at her – Merlin I sound ridiculous_

"You'll have to be re-sorted, Ms. Malfoy. You might be in Slytherin, knowing the history of your family." Said McGonagall

"There's always an exception. Take Sirius for example. He was the only Gryffindor in an all Slytherin family." Said Harry brightly

"Thanks harry." Said Cassidy dryly.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello all of you lovely people.

This is the exciting bit where I introduce Tom. Please remain seated for the whole of the chapter. Thankyou!  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I am no closer to getting my own. Please help me! House Elf especially for the Heads, PS is it fair that that the Head Boy and Girl are twins? It wouldn't be very fair wouldn't it? Maybe they should choose at least one different person to be the Head Boy/Girl.

Sincerely,

Writer of the Century, and her computer hijacking friend.

Hermione P.O.V.

Very well Ms Malfoy. If you will take a seat – thank you." Said McGonagall, and she placed the sorting hat on Hermione's head. She felt it slip over her eyes, and wondered for a minute how big Gryffindor's head was.

"_Quite large actually"_ said the sorting hat into her head _"well, you are a Malfoy now. That doesn't change anything."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat out to the room, and Hermione felt a flash of relief.

_Thank heavens! I don't have to be in Slytherin. Look at mothers face. I am not sure if it is shock or pride. Ah well…_

"Told you so Hermione. Well, see you at the feast." Said harry as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Why do you need your invisibility cloak?" she asked curiously.

"Cause there are a lot of fan girls patrolling the corridors, looking for me so they can force a love potion down my throat. Better safe than sorry!" he said as he pulled the cloak around him and disappeared from sight

"Well then," said McGonagall, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you may leave now. You two can follow me."

Lucius and Narcissa rose, and somewhat awkwardly hugged their new found daughter, and then their son. They then flooed away to the Malfoy Manor.

"Come along now." Said McGonagall holding the door open.

"I feel like a first year!" muttered Draco to Hermione.

"So does every one else." Whispered Hermione back.

They walked in silence to the great hall, each caught in their own thoughts. Before they entered the great Hall, Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"What is it?" she asked him

"Your clothes." He said, going a bit red.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" she said as she quickly resized all of her clothes to fit her. He chose to ignore that, still red.

They were asked to wait at the end of the teachers table for McGonagall to announce them. While they waited, they watched all the students. The Slytherin sat in small, isolated groups among the other students. There were only three tables now, as no-one had really wanted to see the Slytherin table after what Voldemort had said. People still mixed up the houses, sitting by new and old friends. There weren't many Slytherins, Hermione noticed.

"That's cause, Cass; many of the families have gone into hiding." Said Draco quietly, after she asked why. "Their all going to wait out the war. A lot of them were all pretty disturbed about the dark Lord's announcement. Some even changed sides, like us Malfoy's."

"As for the families in the other houses, they send their kids to Hogwarts still because it is safer, even without Dumbledore. And if the Dark Lord attacks, they'll all be evacuated to a place only a special team now about. Safer that way." Continued Hermione. And it was. After all, the war wasn't over. Harry and Voldemort had battled, but after hearing about the loss of all of his horcruxes, he had fled, followed by all of his death eaters.

_Ding Ding Ding._

Draco and Hermione's attention were drawn to McGonagall, who had risen.]

"I apologise for the delay in the feast, but several matters had to be cleared." She called out to the students. "First is the news that the head of Gryffindor house is Professor Remus Lupin. He would like to say a few words."

"Hi every one." Said Lupin, standing up, "I am a werewolf, for those who don't know. Please don't panic and send a hex towards me, as I am perfectly safe, as it is not full moon. When it is, however, please stay away from my office. Thankyou." There was a small titter of laughter across the hall.

"Thankyou Professor Lupin," said McGonagall, "now, Slytherin House"

There was an angry mutter through the hall, as every one remembered Voldemort's declaration that Slytherin House would be the only house in Hogwarts.

"Silence please! Now, Slytherin House will still be in place –"

"Cause otherwise you'd have a bunch of students with no where to go." Interrupted George Weasly cheerily.

"Thankyou Mr. Weasly. Now as I was saying, Slytherin House will remain as it has a vital role in the school. Professor Slughorn will remain Head of House. Now Care of magical Creatures. As Professor Hagrid has been forced to flee for his safety, older students will take turns apparating younger students to Professor Hagrid's new home. Please check the notice boards in the common rooms for rosters." Said professor McGonagall, "finally, the head Boy and Girl. Due to slight changes in circumstances, there is a new head Girl."

McGonagall was interrupted by cries of outrage from the students.

"Apparently the news that I am Head Girl has spread around rapidly." Muttered Hermione to Draco.

"Well you must be pretty popular Cass. Don't know how that happened, though." He dodged as she made to hit him

"Silence please!" called McGonagall "the head Boy remains Draco Malfoy, and the head boy is now Hermione Malfoy, formerly Hermione granger."

If the cries of outrage had been bad before, they were absolutely terrible now.

"What?" screamed Ginny

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy" screamed Ron, physically restrained by Harry.

"Silence, please!" called McGonagall, but no avail

"SILENCE!" roared professor Lupin, his voice magically enhanced.

"Thankyou professor. Now, Ms. Malfoy is not married to Mr. Malfoy, she is his sister."

A stunned silence fell over the hall at McGonagall words. It was soon replaced by cries of shock when Hermione and Draco stepped forwards.

"How do we know that you are Hermione?" called George

"Yeah! You look nothing like 'mione!" continued Fred

"Thankyou Fred and George for stating the obvious." Silence fell at the sound of her voice. "If you want, my proof is that you two have a side-line business selling shield charmed clothing to the Ministry. For the rest of you, I made poly juice potion in second year, in the3rd floor bathroom."

"Yeah, and it was near perfect!" called harry.

"Thankyou Harry," called Hermione.

"What House are you in?" asked Luna dreamily, as if it were all a dream that would end soon.

"Thankyou Luna, for getting to the point. I am still in Gryffindor –" here Hermione was interrupted by a loud groan from all the boys in the other houses. That petered out as Draco glared at them.

"As I was saying, I am still in Gryffindor, but if you need to talk to us, you can give a message to the painting of the Vampire on the 5th floor. Thankyou" with that, they both walked down to the middle table, where Harry had moved closer to Ginny to give them some room.

Hermione and Draco P.O.V.

"So…" started Dean

"Yeah." Muttered Seamus, looking away.

"Oh come on you lot! I'm still Hermione, but with a different body and family background. I'm as shocked about it as you are!" said Hermione crossly

'_Come on1 what did you expect? They're Gryffindorks!'_ the voice was patronizing, and unmistakable.

"Draco!" snapped Hermione

"What?" he asked, obviously confused

"Don't say things like that about us. It's not like Slytherins are any better"

"Uhh, Hermione…" started Ginny awkwardly

"He didn't say anything." Finished harry

"What?" asked Hermione, confused, "I heard him clearly."

"Hey," said Draco awkwardly, "I didn't say anything, but I did think it.

"What?" asked Hermione, shocked, "how the hell – why has this never happened before?"

"I suppose it came into effect after the glamour was removed" suggested harry

'_It does make sense.'_ Mused Hermione '_hey Draco, can you hear me?'_

"Yes Cass!" snapped Draco, "You're sitting right next to me!"

"Draco, I said that in my head. You know, we really need to be able to tell what is in our heads, and what isn't. It'll make things a lot easier." Said Hermione

"Yeah, sure." Said Draco, reaching for a chicken lag as the feast appeared.

"Honestly!" snapped Ginny "Don't you men ever think about any thing other than your stomachs? Hermione! I would think that you would be better than them!"

"Well we have a year of eating to catch up on" said Harry through a mouthful of roast potatoes. "The last meal we had before we fought Voldemort was uhh…"

"Boiled mushroom and fish, with some bread and butter beer that we got from Aberforth," said Hermione

"You're kidden' me?" asked Ginny incredulously "you fought death eaters and Voldemort on that? What did you eat for the year?"

"Whatever we could find or steal," said Ron

"You stole food?" asked Blaise Zabini, who had come down to sit next to his best mate.

"A Slytherin shocked about stealing? What's the world coming to?" asked Ginny in mock surprise.

"Well Zabini, we couldn't just walk into a muggle store, cause all of the death eaters were looking for us." Said Hermione, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. Hey, what do I call you? Granger's kinda silly now." Asked Blaise

"Unless you're sentimental." Said Ginny slyly.

"Look Weasley, it was a one off thing!" exclaimed Blaise, waving his steak knife at her, "I didn't know muggles were such sops!"

"Crying through the titanic because it reminded you of your uncles wedding shows sentimentality." Said Luna serenely

"How you convinced me to watch those muggle moovlies is beyond me!" muttered Blaise, stabbing his roast murderously

"You watched the titanic?" asked Harry incredulously.

"And you cried!" snickered Ron

"Well you would cry to, if you watched the titanic!" said Hermione

"What's the Titanic?" asked Draco

"I'll play it for you later." Said Hermione, "Now back to the point. Why don't you call me Hermione?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen," said Blaise "We're not friends."

"Just call her Cassidy." Said Draco as he reached for a chicken leg.

"Why do you call me Cassidy any way? It's my middle name." Asked Hermione curiously

"Cause Hermione reminds me to much of the buck-toothed, bushy haired mud blood bookworm!" said Draco, unconsciously going over what she looked like on the train. '_How she could change so much over one summer is beyond me!'_

"You didn't think so on the train!" teased Hermione, picking up on what was going through his head.

"Doesn't count!" said Draco. '_You go without decent company for a summer and see what you do when you get stuck with a gorgeous war hero!'_ he snapped in his head.

'_So you did think I was gorgeous!'_ she teased

'_Shut up mud blood!'_

'_Still haven't got it? I'm your sister! That makes me pure blood1'_

'_Whatever!'_

They had unconsciously started to glare at each other, attracting curious stares from people.

"Uhh guys?" said Blaise worriedly. When they didn't respond, he continued, "Oy, Malfoy twins!"

They simultaneously snapped their heads towards him, and he saw that their eyes were completely silver, with a small black pupil in the centre.

"That's really creepy," muttered Ginny to Harry.

"Uhh, why are you glaring at each other?" stuttered Blaise, still a little creeped out by their eyes, "Yeah your looking at each other like your gonna kill each other."

"Mental link, Blaise. Remember?" they said in unison, their voices dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that just makes things creepier!" remarked Harry

'_you think that after seeing a giant snake coming out of a dead body, he'd be used to weird, but this shows how much of a thick head Potter is!'_ Draco said snidely in his head. Hermione turned and slapped him.

'_Careful Draco1 these are my friends you're insulting!'_ she warned

'_Sorry,'_ said Draco, dragging out the last syllable.

'_Say it properly or you'll end up with no teeth!'_

'_Fine I'm sorry! Happy?'_

'_Yes!'_ said Hermione happily, giving him a peck on the cheek, while he grumbled about overly sensitive twin sisters. They turned to find every one staring at them

"What?" asked Hermione, a little put out with their stares.

"You kissed him!' said Ron incredulously, as if his mother had just burned all of her food.

"We're brother and sister Weasley! Don't tell me your sister has never kissed you on the cheek. But I forget, who would want to kiss a low life like you – ow! Cass!" whined Draco as Hermione slapped him again.

"Serves you right…" started Hermione, but was interrupted by Luna.

"Your eyes have returned to normal," said Luna.

"I didn't know they had changed," said Hermione, "Ronald, please don't eat like a pig!"

"Give up Hermione, it's a lost cause!" said Ginny as she watched her brother stuff himself.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a scream.

General P.O.V.

"Look!" screamed a first year, "A giant vortex thing! Hey, I like sci-fi!" he said to the weird looks his friends were giving him

"Every one against the back wall, first years at the back, and 7th years at the front!" yelled Harry into the shocked silence. There was a sudden scraping of chairs as every one bolted for the back wall. All of the students who had fought in the war, or were in the D.A., were at the front, wands pointed at the 'giant vortex thing'. They were soon joined by the teachers.

"Hey look! Draco and Hermione are glowing!" said Luna, interested. True enough, they were starting to glow with a white light.

"Interesting," said Hermione, looking at Draco's face.

"Yeah," said Draco, a little caught with her hair, which was almost blinding.

"Oh Great Merlin!" cried harry in pain, clutching his head. "Voldemort! I can feel him!"

"You sound psychic!" as usual, Luna sounded quite calm in the face of danger.

"Good god woman, you're breaking my arm!" yelled Blaise, as Ginny clutched at his arm.

"Riddle!" she whispered quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can break my arm!" he said, his face a surprising white, as he tried to pry away her fingers.

"I thought you were supposed to be engaged. Show a little more compassion towards your fiancé!" snapped Hermione.

Ron, Fred and George stiffened, and their heads snapped towards Ginny and the still white Blaise.

"Later!" snapped Harry, "Look!" he pointed at the vortex, which was no convulsing.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Luna walked slowly forwards, wands raised. They were about halfway down the hall when 2 figures fell out of the vortex. The vortex closed behind them, disappearing with a small poof. The 2 figures stood up, revealing 2 boys, about the same age as a 7th year. One was pale, with hair the same colour as Draco and Hermione. He too glowed with a white light. The other was dark haired, with piercing black eyes, that flashed green for only a moment.

"OH my God!" screamed Ginny, "Harry, its effing Tom Riddle!"

Oooh! Cliffy! Hahaha!

Well people, what did you think f this next chapter. I thought that Hermione and Draco having a mental link would be fun.

_Draco_: what do you mean fun?

_Hermione_: yeah! We have no privacy now. Do you know how irritating that is?

_Me_: hey, think about it, you can communicate over long distances, and find out about all of each others little secrets! (_Giggles nervously_)

_Draco_: yeah, but I don't ant her to find out my secrets.

_Me_: Oy! I'm the authoress, so you have to grin and bear it, or I'll make your lives hell!

Well, now that that is over, please R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people.**

**Sorry about the late update, but I lost my thumb drive, and I had to rewrite the chapter. This is the rd time I have had to do this. Please be patient!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters, except, maybe part of the new Hermione.**

They were all assembled in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Blaise were at the back of the room, sitting beside an unconscious Draco and Ginny, who had passed out shortly after the arrival of Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy, Draco and Hermione's grandfather.

"Let me get this strait. You two gentlemen decided to travel forwards in time using a spell you found in a book from the restricted section," asked McGonagall, quite angry.

"Yes ma'am," murmured Abraxas.

"Do you know how many laws you've broken?" snapped Hermione.

"That book was in the restricted section for a reason. The spells in it have been outlawed for centuries!"

"How do you know of this book, Ms. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall suspiciously.

"Well, during our…search, I came across it in the restricted section," said Hermione with a glance at Tom and Abraxas.

"And you couldn't mention this before!" cried Ron.

"Well, if you travel back in time, you have to stay there!" said Hermione.

"Damn!' muttered Harry.

"Well, that is true," said McGonagall, "however, travelling forwards in time can affect the future,"

Suddenly, there was a bang, and Neville hurried in to the room, looking flustered.

"Sorry, I'm late, but Gran didn't want me to come back to school. Said something about how it was too dangerous," he explained in a hurry.

"But, why. I mean, you're one of our best fighters!' asked harry incredulously.

"Yeah well, I don't get it either. But she stopped me from catching the train, and in the end, I had to threaten to runaway and never return for her to let me go!" said Neville.

"Isn't that a little dramatic Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh…who are you?" asked Neville confusedly.

"Hermione," she replied shortly.

"Okay. Um, why do you look like that?" asked Neville.

"I think that my lovely twin is all the explanation I need," said Hermione, gesturing to Draco.

"Merlin, your Malfoy's twin?" asked Neville incredulously, "Blimey Hermione, I feel sorry for you!"

"Not as sorry as I feel for myself," muttered Hermione, "Blaise, don't you think that we should wake these two?" she asked.

"Ginny's likely to be very biased," warned Harry.

"Well, I still think we should wake her," said Hermione.

"How are you gonna wake princess over there?" asked Blaise, motioning to Draco.

Hermione smirked evilly. "Just you leave that to me," she closed her eyes, in concentration. Suddenly Draco jumped up with a cry.

"Great F***ing Merlin!" he cried, "That was the worst mental image ever!"

"Serves you right," said Hermione, smirking, "I warned you, but you didn't listen,"

"What was the mental image?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Bellatrix…in, uhh…various – um – stages of…um…undress" said Draco awkwardly.

"Oh gross!"

"Eww!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Interesting choice Hermione,"

"Thanks Luna,"

"Now that every one has gotten over their disgust, why don't we wake up Ginny?" asked Harry, amused by Hermione's choice, "Right then, you two stand at the back," he said, pointing to Tom and Abraxas, "I don't really want her sending any unforgivable's,"

"She'll send unforgivable's?" asked Abraxas with a mix of nervousness and incredibility.

"We're in the middle of a war," said Harry, by way of explanation.

"Yeah, who knows how she'll react," said Ron nervously, edging towards the back of the room, to Fred and George sniggers.

"Draco, glamour charm," commanded Hermione. Draco waved his wand, and her features changed back to that of Hermione Granger.

"Cool," muttered Fred and George in unison as they stood on one side of Ginny, while Blaise, Harry and Hermione stood on the other side.

"Alright Blaise, bring her around," ordered Hermione. Blaise waved his wand at Ginny, and she slowly stirred.

"Ugh, I had the worst dream ever!" groaned Ginny, "Hermione was Malfoy's twin, and friggin' Tom Riddle appeared!"

Yeah, about that…" said Hermione awkwardly.

"You mean it actually happened!" she exclaimed, sitting up, "Alright, turn into Hermione Malfoy then!" she dared.

Her glamour charm slowly faded away, revealing her delicate features, and her silvery hair.

"I thought you looked out of proportion," muttered Ginny, "Oi, Malfoy! Get your snobby, pureblood butt over here,"

He slowly walked over, "You know, I like her better when she didn't mind that we were twins," he muttered to Hermione. She smiled at him, and he glared at her.

"If you hurt her Malfoy, I'll make you regret the day you were born!" she warned him.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, walking away, leaving her glaring after him.

"Now, where's Riddle? I'm gonna kill him!" she said, standing up.

"No," said Harry firmly, standing in front of her.

"But then every one won't die!" whined Ginny.

"And I might end up as a snobby pureblood Slytherin!" said Hermione.

"Merlin forbid!" said Ron.

"Fine, I won't kill him!" said Ginny sullenly.

"Now that you have all of that out of your system, why don't you find somewhere for Tom and Abraxas to stay?" said Dumbledore's painting.

Tom looked up at it surprised. He hadn't noticed it before.

"How about the Head's Dorm?" asked Harry.

"And where will we sleep?" asked Draco, "Cause, I'm not sharing!"

"We could hide them in a classroom," suggested Blaise.

"And what if some students come across them?" asked Hermione.

"We could leave them with the Dursleys," suggested Harry hopefully.

"Although many would agree that the Dursleys should be killed, having Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy sane would be appreciated," said Snape.

"Pity," muttered Harry.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" asked Fred and George.

"Nah. Too many people use it," said Neville.

"Perhaps the Headquarters," suggested McGonagall.

"Seems good enough," mused Hermione, "Harry, Ron?"

"I don't mind," said Ron.

"I think it's a great idea, but I'm not sure about Kreacher," said Harry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Hermione soothingly.

"Alright, you do that," said Ginny, "But I'm gonna go to the Three Broomsticks to get drunk. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"No," said Ron.

"You and Zabini should come with us," said Fred.

"Yeah, who knows what'll happen otherwise," said George with a dark glance at Blaise.

"Hey! I'm a gentleman. I have to keep your sister off me! Oww! Ginny!" said Blaise, crying out as Ginny hit him on the shoulder.

"Serves you right!" said Ginny.

"Now that every thing is sorted, why don't we head off?" asked Harry.

Tom P.O.V.

The boy they all called Harry led them out of the office. It was odd. They all seemed to defer to him.

'_It's strange. He reminds me of me. Perhaps that is why they all follow him.'_

Tom glanced at Abraxas. He was paler than usual. Probably from seeing his grandchildren. Abraxas caught the look and turned to him.

"Odd place isn't it?" he muttered to Tom.

"Yes. It is still Hogwarts, but something has happened that has changed it from the Hogwarts that we left," replied Tom.

"Wonder why they're all afraid of you?" said Abraxas after a while.

"Yes, I do wonder," said Tom, knowing it would irritate Abraxas. And, sure enough –

"Look Tom, I'm the only person who you can be yourself around, so don't go acting all mysterious and evilly!"

"Sure you don't want to add in a few 'sista's' and 'girlfriend's'?" asked Tom, with a strait face. Abraxas turned away, and started to mutter darkly, leaving Tom to his own thoughts.

'_I wonder what they meant when they said that too many people use the room of requirement.'_ He thought, '_it was one f Hogwarts best kept secrets. They are a very strange bunch. Especially that Malfoy girl. Gryffindor. All Malfoys have been in Slytherin. Well, I suppose there is an exception to every thing. She is very pretty though,'_

"Here we are," said Harry, stopping in front of a wall. Tom turned to see the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, attempting, and failing, to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

"I thought you said we weren't going to stay in the Room of Requirement," said Abraxas, obviously still in a bad mood.

"You aren't," said Harry, "But we do have to go through the Room to get to the Headquarters," he knocked on the wall three times. A small gap opened up, as if a brick had just been removed from the wall, and a face peered through.

"Password?" asked the girl. Harry leaned in and whispered something to quiet for Tom to catch.

"All right. New kids?" she asked, referring to Tom and Abraxas.

"Sort of. By the way, Hermione is…" started Harry.

"Malfoys twin. I heard," said the girl. Her face disappeared, and the gap closed up. Son, a large door appeared, and the walked through to find two girls standing there in their night gowns.

"Honestly, Katie, Angelina!" said one of the Weasley twins.

"It's like your trying to tempt us!" exclaimed the other.

"Shut up you two!" said one of the girls, blushing furiously. The other pretended to ignore the twins.

"What is the matter?" asked the other girl.

"We're going to the Headquarters. Send Phineas if anything happens," said Harry as he made his way to a painting that was on the back wall.

"Alright," said the girl.

"Bye," said the other, still blushing.

"Arianna, please tell Aberforth that were coming through," said Harry to the occupant of the painting, a young girl. She nodded and left. Walking down the lane that was painted into the background of her painting. They all stood in silence. The girl soon returned. She nodded to Harry, then swung the painting forwards to reveal a passageway.

"Alright," said Harry, "Malfoy junior, you're in first, then Malfoy senior, Tom, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and finally me. Any questions?" they all shook their heads, except for the two Malfoy boys, who just glared at Harry. They obviously didn't like being referred to as Malfoys senior and junior.

"Okay then go for it!" said Harry, and one by one, they all went down the passageway. They walked along it to find themselves in a bar. The barman was polishing a glass with a filthy rag, and was glaring at them.

"I don't know how I got dragged into this mess," he grumbled.

"I believe Harry guilted you into it," said one of the Weasley twins.

"And the passage way also helped," said the other, the one without an ear.

"How much is the fire whiskey?" asked the other Weasley boy.

"Two sickles a bottle," said the barman. The boy handed over a handful of coins.

"Four bottles please,"

"Take an extra one. You might as well get drunk properly," said the barman as he handed over five bottles.

'_drunk? These people are very strange,'_ thought Tom.

"Alright. Now then, lets get everything sorted out. I have paper, so who has a pen?" asked Harry, pulling out some scraps of parchment. The Weasley boy handed over a quill and inkpot., "Thanks Ron. Now then," he tarted to write on the paer, with the help of the Malfoy girl. They soon started to hand out the notes, giving one to Tom, Abraxas, the odd girl, Luna, the boy, Neville, and the dark Italian. Tom looked down onto his note, and saw –

'the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimauld Place, London.'

When they finished reading the notes, they burned down to ash.

"Alright then," said the Malfoy girl," I have a problem Harry. Draco needs to be a secret keeper,"

"Why?" asked the Weasley boy.

"Mental link Ron, remember," said the girl, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know 'mione. Why don't we talk about it when we get home," suggested Harry.

"Okay then," she said brightly, "lets get going. Ginny, you take Blaise and Luna, Ron can take Fred and George, Harry an take Tom and Neville, and I'll take Draco and grandfather,"

"Would you mind not calling me grandfather," said Abraxas icily, "I'm not even married as yet, let alone a father,"

"It's not my idea," said the girl, "okay, Ginny, you can go first,"

"Wait!" cried Harry, "You forgot about the anti-apparation charm,"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," said the Malfoy girl, as her brother waved his wand, muttering under his breath. When her finished he turned to his sister, and nodded.

"All good. Okay Ginny, you can apparate into the front hall," she said, turning to the Weasley girl.

As she turned Tom saw her eyes, and bit back a gasp. They were completely silver, with a smll black pupil in the centre. She blinked, and her eyes returned to normal, but not before thy had flashed a bright white.

**Okay then peoples, that's chapter 6. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, trying to get everything to fit together. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Draco:**** heres what I think. Why didn't I have a bigger role? I am an amazing character!**

**Me:**** just wait till the next chapter. You'll have loads to do.**

**Draco:**** yeah sure you will. That is just an empty promise!**

**Me:**** go away! F you don't quit bugging me, I might just decide to kill you off!**

**Draco****: fine! (Goes away muttering to himself about the unfairness of mean autheresses)**

**Now that we have Draco's little tantrum solved, we can move on! I should have chapter 7 updated pretty soon, so don't worry!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people!**

**This is chapter 7, and I am very excited. I am very sorry about being late for this chapter, but I did lose a lot of work when my laptop lost power. **

**This chapter is kind of just stuff about the characters, and will, sort of help to develop them. I did try to put some humor into this, but please tell me if I went a bit far.**

**Disclaimer: these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Only their personalities belong to me.**

**Lots of love, Aranaá**

Chapter 7

General P.O.V.

Ginny grabbed Blaise and Luna's hands, and she twisted on the spot, apparating out of the bar.

"Alright Harry, you next," said Hermione. After Harry, Neville and Tom had apparated out, she looked to Ron.

"I'll go next," he offered, then grabbed his brother's hands, and apparated.

"Okay," she said turning to the two remaining people, "Draco you can stand on this side, and you one the other,"

She grabbed their hands and twisted, disappearing with a small pop.

Abraxas P.O.V.

There was a second of tightness, and then they found themselves in a dingy parlor. All of the other people were gathered in small groups, talking quietly. Harry and Ron were standing together in a corner arguing. Hermione left to join them, and Draco trailed behind her. Abraxas looked around and saw Tom standing to the side, examining an old painting. He walked over to stand by Tom.

"What do you think of this place?" he muttered to Tom, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be mad with Tom.

"It's the old Black Mansion," replied Tom, motioning to an old crest on a lamp.

"What?" asked Abraxas incredulously, "this place was always well kept,"

"Which makes me wonder what happened to this place," said Tom quietly.

"Alright, this way people," called Ginny (_yes, he had bothered to learn every ones names_)

"Custard pie and dinner this way!" called Ron enthusiastically. They all started down the hallway, when they were suddenly stopped by a crash, followed by a piercing scream. Hermione and Draco immediately bolted, leaving everyone else to clap their hands over their ears. Abraxas silently pondered as to whether or not he should cast a silencing charm, when the screaming suddenly stopped. He hesitantly lowered his hands, and slowly looked around.

"Wow, that was quick," remarked Harry quietly, "I wonder what they did,"

Just then, Hermione and Draco walked into the room, looking insufferably smug,

"They look a lot like you, you know," remarked tome quietly in his ear.

"I never look that smug!" whispered Abraxas hotly.

"Well, you two look like…" started George (_the earless twin_).

"The cat that got the…" continued Fred.

"Cream. What did…"

You two do?"

"We explained that we were…" started Draco, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Malfoys, and we told her that we needed the house…"

"For a while, and that we would appreciate it…" interrupted Draco, glaring at Hermione.

"If she wouldn't yell at every little noise," finished Hermione, with a glare at her brother.

"So we don't have to talk in whispers ay more?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ronald!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Okay then," he said brightly, "Let's go and eat, then,"

They all trooped into the kitchen to find a small feast waiting for them on the table.

'_Oh goody food!'_ thought Abraxas, his eyes lighting up. He looked to Tom, and saw him rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Abraxas as they sat down.

"We just ate before we left, and you look as if you haven't had a meal in a week," replied Tom.

"Well I can't help it! I'm a growing boy!" protested Abraxas.

"That excuse can't used anymore, as your not going to grow any more than an inch in the next few years," said Tom.

"Okay every one, dig in!" cried Neville.

"Wow Neville, you've really changed since first year!" said Harry as he reached for some chicken.

"Yeah, remember when you said that you'd fight us so we wouldn't lose house points of we went after Quirrel!" said Ron happily.

"Didn't Hermione put a full body-bind curse on him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, she did," chuckled Neville.

'_Why was that necessary?'_ wondered Abraxas '_wait! Isn't there someone called Quirrel in first year? I better check,'_  
"OMG! You pigs! You just ate at the feast, and now you're pigging out again!" exclaimed Ginny, looking at her brother.

"Let's see how you go with next to nothing to eat, and bad cooking!" he replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean Ronald?" asked Hermione icily.

"Never cook with a bit of You-Know-Who's soul around your neck," he replied with mock seriousness.

Abraxas looked at Tom. He knew that tom would be interested by that last piece of information, and sure enough…

"What do you mean by 'a bit of soul' around your neck?" asked Tom quietly.

'_And just like that, the tension rises, and there is complete silence,'_ thought Abraxas to himself.

"Well, we really can't say," said Harry quietly.

"I assume a bit of soul means a Horcrux," said Abraxas out loud, sincerely hoping that they did not know what he was talking about. To his dismay, the tension rose even higher.

"Like I said, we really can't talk about it. Maybe if you earn our trust, you might find out," said Harry coldly.

'_Whoa, he is soo much like Tom right now, that they could be twins. I wonder of he knows that he is mimicking Tom perfectly,'_ thought Abraxas, managing to maintain a perfectly calm face, '_thank Merlin for mother pedantic pureblood training for 'How to Act in a Socially Awkward situation'. It really works!'_

"Careful Harry, your starting to regress," warned Hermione. Suddenly, like a light switch being thrown, Harry's face returned to normal, and he smiled. It was actually scary.

'_How many times have I seen Tom do that?'_ wondered Abraxas, '_hold it! There was a flash of red in his eyes! OMG! What the hell! I believe that this is known as a mental breakdown, which you must maintain a completely strait face during…OMG! I'm actually quoting my mother here…'_ (**Let's leave out Abraxas' thoughts over here; otherwise, we will lose the story**)

"You know, I could swear I saw a flash of red in his eyes," said Abraxas, when he had calmed down. (It took a surprisingly short amount of time).

"I agree," said Tom quietly. He turned to Abraxas, with a slight smile, "Aren't you supposed to be angry with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you're the only one I can talk to right now," muttered Abraxas back.

"Ahem…Tom and Abraxas, might I ask why you traveled to the future?" they turned to look at Harry. Before Abraxas could say anything, Tom replied.

"I'm sorry, but we can't really say," he said, in a perfect imitation of harry, which Abraxas was sure he had done just to annoy Harry.

"Alright," said Harry brightly, and, despite himself, Abraxas smiled. It was a perfect maneuver, done just to annoy Tom.

"But one of you will talk soon enough," said George.

"Be it you, or gramps over there," continued Fred.

"All we have to do is pour some fire whiskey into you," said Ron.

"Don't call me gramps!" bristled Abraxas, "I'm just as old as you! Any way, I can hold my drink, probably better than you!"

"Is that a challenge?" asked (surprisingly) Luna, her eyes bright.

General P.O.V.

Just then, Hermione and Draco giggled, building up until they were roaring with laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Wow, I haven't seen Draco laugh that much since his dad got mobbed by peacocks," said Blaise. At his words, there was dead silence, punctuated by the laughter of the Malfoy twins.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"I'm serious…" started Blaise.

"No your not, your Blaise," said Fred and George in unison.

"Huh?" said Blaise.

"Never mid, it's a private joke," said Harry.

"Continuing with the story of Malfoy's dad being mobbed by peacocks," said Ginny,

"Yeah," said Blaise, shooting right into the story, "when we were fifteen, I went over to Drake's house for lunch, and his mom decided to have a picnic out on the back lawn. Draco, his mom and I were settled outside, and we were waiting for Mr. Malfoy to come and join us. As he came outside, he got attacked by the peacocks that were milling around. It was pretty funny, but when he reached us, he looked hilarious," said Blaise chuckling. The Malfoy twins had fallen off their seats and were rolling around on the floor, laughing. Blaise gave them a disdainful look, before continuing.

"Well, anyway, we all managed to keep a strait face as he walked up to us. All of us, except for Draco. He kept smirking. His dad noticed, and started to glare at him. The effect was ruined by all of the white feathers on him, and the rips in his suit. So, Draco started to laugh, and that set me off. As we laughed, his mother started to laugh as well, and Mr. Malfoy glared at all three of us as we laughed. So he decided for a smooth exit, and he stalked off. His exit was, of course, ruined by the peacocks mobbing him on his way back. All you could see of him was his walking stick, waving in the air. It was bloody hilarious," said Blaise, chuckling at the memory. Everyone else started to laugh, picturing the cold Lucius Malfoy in such a situation. Only Tom and Abraxas didn't laugh.

Tom was barely managing to keep himself in check. It helped that he was a master occlumens. He could very well imagine Abraxas in such a situation. It helped that he had also seen Abraxas in that situation. Abraxas wasn't laughing, because he could remember his experience at the hands (**ahem, claws**) of the Malfoy peacocks. He glared at Tom, who kept smirking.

Hermione and Draco P.O.V.

They crawled back into their chairs, gasping for breath.

"Wow, I haven't laughed so hard since I saw Ron in his dress robes for the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

"Oh! You just had to bring it up 'mione," said Ron indignantly.

"Well Weasley, it was funny," said Draco, "Now, what were we talking about?"

Everyone turned to look at Tom and Abraxas to find Tom smirking at Abraxas, and Abraxas muttering darkly about dark-haired Slytherins and their good memories.

'_I swear, he looks just like you Draco,'_ remarked Hermione in her head.

'_Does not! I look better!'_ replied Draco.

'_No, he does,'_ said Hermione, just to annoy her brother.

'_Liar Cass. I am far better looking, and cooler, than he is!'_ replied Draco heatedly. _'Besides, he's too much like Blaise, and I am way cooler than Blaise,'_

'_Which is why he has a fiancé and you don't,'_

_Hey! I'm just keeping myself available for all of the girls out there!'_

'_More like you're afraid of commitment!'_

"Hey! Malfoy twins!" called Ginny, "You guys gonna eat, or just stare into each other's eyes like a lovesick couple?"

"Oh, Ginny, that's…"

"Gross! Honestly Weasley, we're brother and…"

"Sister! That's just wrong!"

"And you two sound like Fred and George," said Harry.

"Hey! Don't compare us to that clowns. We Malfoy's are far superi – Ow! Ow! Ow! Cass!" protested Draco as Hermione pinched him.

"Be nice Draco," she said, as she reached for some soup.

"Remember, we're still here Malfoy," said Fred and George, ominously.

"You know, they even act like a married couple, and they've only been twins for a couple of hours," remarked Ginny to Blaise.

"If you keep up with the couple jokes Weasley, you can leave the room," threatened Draco.

"Why don't you leave the room Malfoy!" said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione, Draco and Abraxas in unison.

"You know, you can totally see that they're related," said Blaise.

"Yeah Zabini," said Fred scathingly

"I mean, the hair and features weren't a give away at all!" said George in the same tone.

"You know, I think that we would be better off without your brothers," said Blaise sullenly to Ginny.

"I'm inclined to agree with Blaise," said Draco.

"Oi!" yelled Ron, Fred and George.

"You would be in a lot of trouble without us!" said Ron.

"We wouldn't have gotten to Quirrel in our first year without Ron," said Harry.

"No marauder's map!" said Fred and George.

"Worm tail could have ended up with someone other than Ron and Percy!" continued Ginny.

"And, Ron is our best friend!" concluded Hermione.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. It'll be a sorry day when I am best friends with Weasley!" protested Draco.

"I was talking about Harry and me!" said Hermione icily.

"Alright people, bed time!" said Ginny brightly.

"Aww! We didn't even get to open the fire whiskey," protested Ron.

"We can do that tomorrow," said Harry, "I'll owl McGonagall to tell her we're coming through tomorrow,"

Just then, an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. He opened it and quickly read through it.

"It's from McGonagall. She says that it would be best if we were all to stay here with Tom and Abraxas, and that we should all learn through correspondence," he said to all of them

"But then we'll miss all of the practical parts of the lessons, and we need the teachers here for supervision. This is advanced stuff we're learning," protested Hermione.

"Don't worry. We're not learning anything we haven't done before," said Harry consolingly, "Anyway, once a month, we'll go back to the castle to see the teachers about any problems we might be having. We'll also move into the castle during the holidays so that the headquarters will become available for the Order. Meanwhile, they'll find somewhere else to use as headquarters,"

"Might I ask what the need for all this secrecy is?" asked Tom.

"In this age, you two are kinda well known, in a bad way. So it's best if no-one knows that you are here," said Ginny.

"Wow Ginny, you actually spoke nicely to him," said Hermione.

"Yeah, well, after you get past all of the manipulation and the world domination thing, and the 'lets kill every one' thing, he's actually kinda nice," said Ginny.

"Excuse me? World domination and 'lets kill every one' thing? I think you have the wrong guy," said Tom incredulously.

"No, I have the right person. Don't worry," said Ginny brightly.

"Hey, I've just thought of something!" said Ron.

"Bad past time Ronnie! Leave the thinking to Hermione and Harry," said Fred and George.

"Leave him alone! Ron's had his share of good ideas!" defended Hermione.

"Moving on," said Harry, "Ron, you were saying."

"Well, if they travelled forwards in time, why can't they just go back?" asked Ron, glaring at his brothers.

"Well, the spell is unique. If you travel forwards in time, you have to stay there for a year, before you go back. If you travel back in time, it counts as a separate spell," explained Hermione.

"So you have to stay a year in the past as well?" asked Ginny.

"No. all you have to do is activate the spell, and you go back to the future," said Tom.

_'You know, he is kinda cute'_ thought Hermione

_'Who? Grandfather? You've taken leave of your senses Cass!'_ Draco stared at her, open mouthed

_'No! Not grandfather, Tom!'_

_'The Dark Lord? The one who wants to kill your precious Potter? You're bloody insane Cass!'_

_'All I said was that he has good looks. At this age,'_

_'That's it! You go and sit next to potter and weaselette! I'm afraid your insanity might be catchy,'_

_'You're just jealous I didn't say you were cute,'_

_'So, you think I'm cute. Pure bloods are only slightly inbred Cass. We don't practice incest!'_

_'You have the mid of a pig! For your information Draco, I am not attracted to you, and I would rather…' _started Hermione hotly, but was cut off by a yell from Blaise.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! You didn't have to pinch me!" cried Blaise, clutching his arm.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione and Draco.

"Nothing," said Ginny a bit primly, "It's a bit private,"

"Oh," said Hermione, before falling silent. The silence hung over them for a while, before Kreacher came in to take their dinner dishes and give them desert.

"Has the masters finished?" asked Kreacher, bowing low.

"Yes Kreacher. You can take the dinner dishes now," said harry. Kreacher popped out of the room, taking the dishes withy him. When he popped back in, a tray of bowls came with him. Dishes appeared on the table, and the bowls floated out to every person.

"Kreacher has news for master harry," said Kreacher, bowing again.

"Oh?" asked harry as he served himself some custard tart.

"Master's paintings have come in. would master like Kreacher to bring them in?"

"Yes please!" said harry enthusiastically. There was a pop, and Kreacher disappeared. In front of harry, a large box appeared, with his custard tart on top. Harry put the custard tart to his left, and opened the box. Every one leaned forwards, and saw…

**Hi people.**

**What did you think of the cliffy. Now, I want all of you to remember where harry put his custard tart, cause that will come in useful later. Sorry about the lack of input from Neville and Luna, but I promise that I will put some more stuff in for them in the next chapter.**

**By the way, due to the lack of reviews, I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I will update again, so please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was a bit caught up in my other story. Well, here's chapter 8. I'm sorry it's so short, but my exams are coming up, so I've got studies to do. Please don't expect much for the next few weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own none of these characters, except for their personality. My attempt to gain ownership of them has failed.**

**Tom: miserably.**

**Me: shush. They don't need to know that. I'm supposed to be undefeatable, unlike you!**

**Tom: instead of attempting sarcasm, why don't you get on with the story.**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present, chapter eight!**

General P.O.V.

_They all leaned forward, and saw…_

Brown Wrapping paper there were several looks of disappointment and several incredulous looks to Harry, who looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," admitted harry.

"Then why do you look so happy?" asked Ginny.

"Because I got a present," said Harry, looking like a little kid.

"You do remember that we're in the middle of a war, and that someone could have sent you something to hurt you," reminded Luna.

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

"Honestly," said Abraxas.

"One would think that you would have more common sense, being the leader of this little group," said Tom.

"How did you know that?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well, isn't he?" asked Tom.

"It is sort of obvious," said Abraxas snidely. (Well sort of)

"Some people have better observation skills than you Weasley," said Draco snarkily.

"You have no idea how alike you two just sounded," said Neville suddenly.

"Who?" asked Draco.

"You and your grandfather, obviously," said Neville. Draco opened his mouth, but was silenced by a glare from his sister.

"So, are you gonna open it?" asked Hermione.

"Open what?" asked Abraxas.

"Not you, Harry," said Hermione.

"Like he said, Open what?" said Harry, bewildered.

"Your present," sighed Hermione.

"Oh yeah, sure," said Harry hurriedly, pulling out his wand. He waved it sharply, and a package rose out of the box. Another flick of the wand, and the brown paper fell away to reveal an ordinary painting. The painting hovered above the table, and Harry put his wand to his left.

"What on earth…" he muttered, studying the painting.

"It appears to be a painting of a forest," said Tom.

"And I'm sure there is a reason for someone sending you a painting," said Hermione. Just then, there was a bright flash of light, and harry fell off his chair.

"Harry! What happened!" said Luna worriedly.

"You alright mate?" masked Fred.

"I swear, we didn't do it!" said George hurriedly, when Ginny turned to glare at him.

"I don't believe you," said Ginny.

"They didn't," said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Ginny. Harry held up a letter.

"How does that explain it?" asked Blaise.

"I dunno. It just does," mumbled harry.

"What does it say?" asked Neville curiously.

"Dear Harry and everyone else," started Harry, but was interrupted by Luna.

"Isn't it nice to see we're so fore front on their minds," she said Smiling slightly.

"This painting is a necessity. Its use will become apparent in a years' time. All I ask is that you make sure it stays intact.

Thanks,

A mutual friend" finished Harry.

"Well that was pretty confusing," said Ginny.

"No?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"When did you discover sarcasm Mi?" asked Harry.

"When I discovered my dim witted brother," said Hermione.

"Oi! Watch who your calling dim witted Cass!," snapped Draco, "we're mentally linked, so we now have the same intelligence level,"

"What you mean that my intelligence has decreased?" asked Hermione in mock horror.

"Oh ha-ha Cass!" laughed Draco sarcastically.

"Well, we'll hang the picture up here in the dining room so we can see it," said Harry, looking around for his wand.

"That's not a bad idea," said Ron.

"Why are you under the table?" asked Abraxas.

"I'm trying to find my wand," replied harry, sounding a bit muffled by the thick wood of the table.

"Well, it's on top of the table harry," said Luna. His head popped up, his hair sticking up like he had been electrified.

"Nope, I still don't see it," he said.

"Look to your left," sighed Hermione. Harry's head turned, and he saw his wand poking up out of his custard tart. As soon as his eyes set on it, the wand lit a small flame on the tip, making it look like a candle.

"Oh," said harry sheepishly, pulling his wand out of his tart.

"That really wasn't one of you best moments," giggled Ginny.

"Well, I think the whole thing with him finding out that Ron and I weren't together really takes the cake," said Hermione.

"Thank God," said Draco fervently.

"Shut up," growled Hermione.

"Why did Harry not take to you and Ron going out together well?" asked Luna.

"There was something about having to go through sixth year," said Ron.

"And having to tiptoe around us for ages," said Hermione.

"And a complaint about why couldn't we have told him earlier," said Ron.

"So basically, he threw a hissy fit," said Neville.

"And stalked off to the dormitory when we said as much," said Hermione.

"You sniggering like a slytherin didn't help," said Ron.

"And you were laughing," said Harry, now a funny shade of red.

"I try mate," said Ron, sighing dramatically.

"So, are you going to hang up the painting?" asked a smirking Abraxas.

"What are smirking at?" asked Harry, as he levitated the painting.

"Nothing," said Abraxas, his smirk only widening.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"We'll go to bed," said Hermione, getting up. She walked into the kitchen, and left a horribly awkward silence in her wake.

"Awkward," said Neville finally. This caused several people to chuckle.

"Soo," said Ron, "Who's up for a game of snap?"

"Nah, Hermione will probably force us into bed before we finish," said Harry.

"What about some stories?" asked Luna.

"Well Lu, I don't think the stories we have are the ones that should be shared now," said Neville.

"I was talking about stories like small things, like what happened to Umbrige, and when Harry and Ron went to visit Aragog,"

"Not something I wanted to be reminded of," said Ron, scowling at Luna

"Why don't Tom and I start?" asked Abraxas

"Why?" asked Tom and Harry, in unison.

"Cause there was that one time in fifth year that was pretty awesome,"

"Why not. As I recall, I was the only sober one there, so I can give an accurate account," said Tom, smirking suddenly.

"On second thoughts, that's not such a good idea," said Abraxas worriedly.

"No, tell," said Fred and George.

"Well, Adam Rosier decided to throw a party for his birthday, and he managed to get some firewhiskey," said Abraxas…

**Hello readers. I'll put the rest of Abraxas' story in the next chapter. Please don't be angry with me for not updating!**

**Tom: why should they be angry with you? We're the ones you abandoned!**

**Me: oh, I'm so sorry Tom, can I make it up to you?**

**Tom: I want a one shot all to myself!**

**Me: that's a bit demanding!**

**Tom: well, then, I could just find another author to amuse.**

**Me: fine I'm sorry. One one-shot coming up *sighs dejectedly***

**Tom: oh lighten up Ari! It's not that bad. Besides, you get me all to yourself now *flashes a smirk at me***

**Me: *giggles* alright.**

**Well, that's all for now. I've got a one shot to do, as well as another chapter. Also, for all you readers, I have another story up, so please check it out. It's called Leonora Potter and the Philosophers stone.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
